


Unlucky Day

by aintitnifty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitnifty/pseuds/aintitnifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a super unlucky day for Scorpios, so Midorima takes it upon himself to watch out for the Scorpio in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://aintitnifty.tumblr.com/post/64881137856/kurokonoba-spook-e-imagine-one-day-midorima) on tumblr.
> 
> I had so much fun writing these dorks.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with an early morning phone call.

Takao was just stepping out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair, when he heard his phone chirping in his bedroom. He smiled when he saw who was calling and flipped the phone open, pressing it to his ear.

“Good morning, Shin-chan,” he said.

“Wear something green today.”

Takao blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Takao,” Midorima said, and Takao could hear his teeth gritting together. “Do you have something green?”

“Um. Sure?” Takao glanced at his dresser. The top drawer was open and he could see one green sock hanging over the edge. “Yeah, I have some socks. Or at least one. Why?”

“It’s your lucky color today. Please wear them.”

Takao grinned, settling on the edge of his bed. “Aw, Shin-chan, you care.”

“Just wear them.” And Midorima hung up.

Takao stared at his phone, pleasantly bemused.

*

Midorima was waiting for him just outside his front gate, staring pointedly at anything but Takao’s front door.

“Here.” Midorima held out a little tanuki keychain when Takao approached.

“Is this for me?” Takao asked, already reaching for the keychain.

“Keep it on you today.”

“Thanks.” Takao clipped the tanuki to his keys, then took a moment to admire the little cartoon animal swinging from his fingers.

“Come on. We’ll be late,” Midorima said, but he didn’t start walking; he was watching Takao expectantly, his shoulders strangely tense.

“You could have left without me, you know,” Takao said, and only when he started walking did Midorima fall into step beside him.

Midorima ignored that comment. “You’re wearing the socks?”

Takao tugged on his left pant leg, hiking the cuff up just enough to show a flash of bright green. Midorima glanced down and nodded in approval.

They didn’t talk much on the way to school, but Takao kept stealing sidelong glances at Midorima, wondering what was up. He’d thought that Midorima had given up on trying to convince Takao to pay attention to his Oha Asa fortune, but apparently today was different. Takao wondered vaguely what had changed.

He began to notice little changes in Midorima’s behavior. Once when they came to a crosswalk, Takao felt a small tug on his sleeve, as though Midorima were keeping him from walking into the street. Amused, Takao glanced down to see long fingers twisted carefully into the material of his jacket.

“Uh… Shin-chan?” he said.

Midorima said nothing. He wouldn’t look at Takao, instead keeping his sharp gaze fixed on the walk signal across the street. He didn’t release his grip until the light changed and they started to cross.

On the busy street near Shutoku, Midorima placed a hand at the small of Takao’s back, almost touching but not quite, and subtly herded Takao to the right side of the sidewalk, far from the busy street. Takao pressed his lips together tightly to hold back his laughter, but made no comment; he wanted to see how far this would go.

*

Instead of taking his usual seat near the windows, Midorima sat right behind Takao during their first class and every class for the rest of the morning. He loomed beside Takao like a giant bespectacled bodyguard during passing times, shot mistrustful glances at anyone who dared to call out a greeting to Takao in the hallway, and even followed him up to the roof for lunch.

“Didn’t you want to study?” Takao asked as he unwrapped his lunch, cocking a brow at Midorima.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “This is more important.”

“What, stalking me?” Takao asked lightly.

Midorima went strangely still. “Am I bothering you?”

“Nah.” Takao leaned sideways, nudging his shoulder against Midorima’s. “It’s actually kind of nice having your full attention.”

“Hmph.” Midorima’s cheeks went pink, and Takao grinned.

“So any chance you can tell me the reason behind this sudden protective streak?”

“There’s no need for you to worry about it.”

“Are you sure about that? ‘Cause you seem pretty worried.”

Midorima cleared his throat, fidgeting with his drink. “I can handle it. Finish your lunch. The bell’s going to ring soon and I still have to walk you to history.”

“But your class is on the other side of—”

“I’m walking you to history,” Midorima said, fixing Takao with a look that brooked no argument.

Takao smiled. “Okay.”

*

Practice that evening was… interesting. Otsubo kept scolding Midorima for hovering too close to Takao all the time. Once Midorima even intercepted a particularly rough pass meant for Takao and heaved it across court into the opposite basket, scoring a point for the opposing three-man team.

“Really, Shin-chan?” Takao asked with a fond smile. Midorima just shrugged and adjusted his glasses.

Midorima stayed beside Takao in the locker room and was waiting for him when he got out of the shower.

“Socks,” Midorima said pointedly while Takao was getting dressed, and Takao made a show of shaking out the green socks and pulling them onto his feet.

The sun was setting by the time they left practice, and Takao smiled up at the sky as they walked home.

“So… dinner?” he asked.

“No,” Midorima said. “Thank you.”

“Aw, why not?” Takao said, whining a little. “I could really go for some udon, and it’s right across the street.”

“Takao.” Midorima glanced at him, looking edgy. “I’d really rather just get you home.”

Warmth bubbled up in Takao’s chest, and he let out a little laugh.

“Whatever you think is best, Shin-chan.”

The walk to Takao’s house followed the same patterns as the walk that morning. Midorima kept a firm grip on Takao’s sleeve at crosswalks, and always stayed between him and the street. Takao was actually a little disappointed once they arrived at his house, and he hesitated outside his front gate.

“So.” Takao shoved his hands into his pockets, scuffing a toe against the ground. “It’s getting dark. The day’s almost over. _Now_ will you tell me what my horoscope said?”

Midorima’s lips thinned. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“After today? Not a chance.”

Midorima sighed and looked down, nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It said… it said Scorpios might meet with great misfortune today. Possibly an accident. And that they should be very careful.”

“So why not just tell me to be careful?” Takao asked, genuinely curious. “You’ve done that for people before.”

“Because this time I had a personal—” Midorima broke off, his eyes going wide, surprised at his own honesty.

Takao sidled closer, starting to smile. “A personal…?” he prompted.

Midorima flushed. “A personal investment in your safety. I couldn’t just leave it up to you. It was too important.”

Takao stared. “Oh,” he said faintly, and then he reached up and hooked a hand behind Midorima’s neck, tugging him gently down for a kiss, just a soft press of lips against lips. Midorima stiffened, making a surprised noise against Takao’s mouth, but his left hand betrayed his thoughts. Strong, taped fingers curled around Takao’s hip, gripping tight enough to bruise, and Takao’s lips parted in a little gasp.

“You know,” he said, a little breathlessly, “this day isn’t completely done until midnight. Why don’t you come in for a bit? Just to make sure I’m totally safe.”

Midorima bit his lip, looking away, but they were still close enough that Takao could count every one of his long, dark lashes.

“Your parents…?” Midorima said.

“Out,” Takao said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Midorima’s. “Until late.”

Midorima let out a shaky breath, then curled his other hand around Takao’s hip, too, tugging him close.

“All right,” he said. “Just to be safe.”


End file.
